winnipeg_west_marchesfandomcom-20200213-history
AL 111 - When wolves howl
The return of Uroroth and a new guy joins the party I learned more about the serpent coiled around my arm at the end of last adventure: Coiling Bracer of Urth & Storm Sleek black onyx serpent with emerald inlaid scales that coils around the wearers arm appearing sentient, but in actuality inanimate. Dex save - 17 Allows bearer one cast per long rest of: CALL LIGHTNING We began our adventured hunkered around the table at the Violet Lobster. A newcomer - Daveak Hollysword and an old-timer - Uroroth joined us. We set out toward the jungle at first light - Uroroth bringing his cart with, of course. When we reached the edge of the jungle, there were vultures to the east, trees to the west - we chose the vultures. Noondark neared. Lorem perched on the cart holding a torch while Uroroth pulled it forward. I put on the goggles just to see - constellations were not in the same place as they were - there was a gap before the next constellations. In the distance we heard the howling of wolves. Lorem detected 3. We pull out our musical instruments to attract the wolves, but the howling seemed to stopped... Evidently the wolves were not fond of our cacophony... Unfortunately, the vultures were a different story. As they neard us, I cast sleep on them and they died. Lorem decides to leave a vulture blood trail behind us as we travel north east. On a small hill up ahead we saw a carcass and some carrion birds feasting. Uroroth left the cart and decideed to carry his battle axe in the middle of the carrion beasts and scatter them because fun. Bearings check - mountains far to the north, jungle to the west, hills and lack of vegetation to the east Uroroth used his mysterious time piece to gain us a view of the last thing the dead pig saw. We saw that it was early in the morning - in the sky to the N-NE flying away we saw a fairly large copper tawny creature - looked like a really really big bird, not a dragon. It was carrying something big in its talons - another pig of a large size - heading toward the mountains a fair distance away - the bird itself looked like a giant eagle or roc. It did not however seem to be the cause of death of the pig. It was evident that the pig had been wounded and had walked a bit before it fell over and died. While we were all in the vision and the wolves returned. Combat ensued. Uroroth attacked a few. I lightning striked Uroroth and killed him along with one of the wolves then healed him back. Daveak tried to charm a wolf. Lorem did some damage. Klo finished off one that was running away. Weary from the fatigue of the vision, we found ourselves headin back to the camp, not entirely consciously at first, but as we neared the inn, our stomachs thanked us.